Courtney
Courtney is a contestant on Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, and Total Drama All-Stars. While she initally starts out as a person who only follows the rules and win with integrity, her want to win starts to slowly take priority to her over her friendships and relationships. Biography Before Total Drama Island Before arriving on Total Drama Island, Courtney was at some point a CIT (Counselor in Training) at a summer camp. She also was running for student counsel president at her school at the time of her audition for the show. Total Drama Island Once on the island, Courtney is placed on the Killer Bass, where she immediately begins to make an impression on her team by repeatedly pointing out that she was a CIT. During the first challenge, she fails to jump, resulting in her having to wear a chicken hat during the rest of the day. She takes leadership during the hot tub building part of the challenge, however the team loses due to not being able to work together. She is almost eliminated first, only being saved by the elimination of Ezekiel due to his sexist comments. During the awake-a-thon challenge, she tries to continuously move to keep herself awake, but she inevitably falls asleep, and is safe at elimination. Shortly after, the teams play dodge ball, and she takes leadership of her team once again. She has her team wake up Duncan, who was asleep from the previous challenge, and threatens to send him home if he doesn't help them. With his help, they manage to win. During the talent show, Courtney is originally set to preform on the violin, and she again takes charge during auditions to preform. After Bridgette accidentally drops a stage light on Courtney, breaking her violin, they struggle to find more talent to take her place. After sending Harold out, he wins the challenge with beat boxing, and the team wins for the second time in a row. The teams are then forced to spend a night in the woods, and Duncan tells scary stories, which scare Courtney, prompting her to defensively act like they didn't. During the night, the teams tent is accidentally burned down by Bridgette, which upsets Courtney more then the others, and after Duncan tells her to calm down, it begins to rain. Over the course of the night, Courtney begins to cuddle with Duncan in her sleep, causing her disgust when she wakes up. Due to Katie and Sadie showing up late, their team loses, however Courtney survives the elimination ceremony. That night, the two teams hang out by the fire and talk about their worst fears, prompting Courtney to deny having a worst fear, or any fear at all. The next day, it's announced that the challenge will be based on fear, and while Courtney is annoyed at her teammates for not being able to face their fears, she does act comforting to Duncan while he faces his. Once the challenge is almost over, Chris announces Courtney still has to go, despite never outright stating her fear, he had learned what it was due to her reaction to green jelly. After she fails to complete the challenge and face her fear she decides she deserves to be sent home, but ends up safe at elimination. Total Drama Action As soon as the new season began, Courtney began working with the lawyers of Fleckman, Fleckman, Cohen, and Strauss to make a wrongful termination lawsuit against the show after her unfair departure from the previous season. Between Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour Total Drama World Tour Between Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama All-Stars At some point after, Courtney was rescued from Hawaii with the rest of the cast, and they were brought by Camp Wawanakwa as the new season, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, was starting without her competing. After that season ends, Courtney signs up to be on the next season after that, titled Total Drama All-Stars. Total Drama All-Stars Personality Courtney has a very one-tract and organized personality. She usually creates a list of how she wants things to go, however, certain scenarios can cause her list to change. For example, while her primary goal in the third season was to win the million, after finding out that Duncan cheated on her with Gwen, her goal became to eliminate Gwen as revenge towards Duncan. While she is naturally a nice person, she tends to have a bossy attitude, and when something stands in the way of her goal, she tends to act maliciously towards it. It seems she is unaware of this, however, and when it is brought up to her she seems remorseful of how she acts. This is seen in Sundae Muddy Sundae, when Courtney's list is discovered, upsetting Gwen and Scott. She realizes she messed up, and even goes so far as to vote for herself to make up for it. Relationships Romantic Duncan While initially annoyed with Duncan's gross behavior, the two started to bond after both being on the same team. After she woke him up during the dodge ball challenge, Courtney threatened to have Duncan eliminated, causing him to listen and take control over the challenge. When the teams spent the night in the woods, Courtney began to cuddle Duncan in her sleep subconsciously. Although she constantly denied liking him, even to her friends, she would always check on him, causing taunting from her teammates. During the bot camp challenge, Duncan was thrown in the boat house over night, and Courtney brought him some food. Disgusted by the camp food, Duncan convinced Courtney to steal food with him from Chef. After, Courtney kissed Duncan, and the two started a relationship, causing Harold to change the votes against Courtney just to spite Duncan. Once at the finale, the two still continued to fight, however not as bad, and continued their relationship, and once the race for the million dollars started, Courtney and Duncan worked together. When Duncan sprained his ankle, however, Courtney left him behind. After Duncan qualified for season two and she didn't, she began to suspect that Duncan was cheating on her with Gwen, his best friend. After she made her debut in the competition, she barely talked to him, mad at him for "cheating" on her, despite him having not. She began to tease him, doing stuff like leaning in like she was going to kiss him but instead hitting him in the groin. She did this too, unprovoked, when he won the rock and roll challenge. Finally the two started to talk, and Courtney gave Duncan a list of things he had to change, however as a strategy to get Justin out of the game, Courtney started to flirt with him, causing Duncan to start a rivalry with Justin. After Courtney continued to keep Duncan up all night going over things he needed to change, he accidentally voted her off when half awake, prompting Courtney to break up with him. At the end of the finale, the two get back together, setting aside their differences. With the competition over, the two manage to get along better for a while. They got matching tattoos and a pet raccoon named Britney together. Justin Alejandro Burromuerto Scott Friendships Notes and trivia * Courtney was labeled The "Type A". * Courtney has made it to the merge in all four seasons she competed on, and has made the final five twice. * Courtney's worst fear is green jelly. As of season five, she has yet to conquer her fear. * Appearances (65/146) Total Drama (65/120) Season 1 (16/28) * Not So Happy Campers (Part 1) d * Not So Happy Campers (Part 2) * The Big Sleep * Dodgebrawl * Not Quite Famous * The Sucky Outdoors * Phobia Factor * Up the Creek * Paintball Deer Hunter * If You Can't Take the Heat... * Who Can You Trust? * Basic Straining * After the Dock of Shame * I Triple Dog Dare You! c n * The Very Last Episode, Really! * Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Season 2 (16/27) * The Aftermath: Trent's Descent * The Aftermath: Forgive and For-Gwen? * Ocean's Eight - Or Nine * One Million Bucks, B.C. * Million Dollar Babies * Dial M For Merger * Super Hero-ld * The Princess Pride * Get a Clue * Rock n' Rule * Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen * 2008: A Space Owen * Top Dog * Mutiny on the Soundstage * The Aftermath: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? * Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Show Season 3 (20/26) * Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 1) * Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 2) * Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan * Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better * Broadway, Baby! * Slap Slap Revolution * The Am-AH-Zon Race * Can't Help Falling in Louvre * Newf Kids on the Rock * Jamaica Me Sweat * I See London... * Greece's Pieces * The Ex-Files * Picnic at Hanging Dork * Sweden Sour * Niagara Brawls * Chinese Fake-Out * The Aftermath: Hawaiian Style * Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles c n * Hawaiian Punch Season 4 (1/13) * Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! c n Season 5 (12/26) * Heroes vs. Villains * Evil Dread * Saving Private Leechball * Food Fright * Moon Madness * No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition * Suckers Punched * You Regatta Be Kidding Me * Zeek and Ye Shall Find * The Obsta-Kill Kourse * Sundae Muddy Sundae * The Final Wreck-ening b c n __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:TD Characters Category:TD S1 Characters Category:TD S2 Characters Category:TD S3 Characters Category:TD S4 Characters Category:TD S5 Characters Category:Killer Bass Category:Killer Grips Category:Team Amazon Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Category:Season 9